1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ultraviolet light absorber compounds and, more particularly, to (acetoxylakyl) 2-cyano-3,3-diphenylacrylate intermediates. The intermediates herein are used to make compounds which copolymerize with vinyl monomers to produce polymer materials having improved resistance to degradation to light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various organic compounds exhibit the power to absorb electromagnetic radiation and can be incorporated in various plastic materials such as transparent sheets which act as filters for all the radiation passing through and will transmit only such radiation as are not absorbed by the sheet and/or the absorbing agent. Such filters find use in many technical and commercial applications.
Numerous cyano acrylic compounds have been suggested as absorbents for the range of radiations described above. For specific compounds, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,081,280; 3,272,810; 3,644,466; 3,256,312 and 3,215,714. These ultraviolet absorbers are mechanically mixed with the plastic materials to prevent discoloration and degradation of the material. However it has been observed that such absorbers sometimes fail or are blocked out of the plastic under adverse weather conditions before the lifetime of the protected material. Also, it is not possible to use all of these ultraviolet absorbers with radiation curing of the plastic material. Another disadvantage of these ultraviolet absorbers is the high amount of absorber needed for protection of some materials.